My Little Bride
by TaoRisfoeva
Summary: Bad summary ! 'Tao seorang Perempuan asal Qingdao berumur 18 tahun, di jodohkan dengan seorang Aktor tampan bernama Wu Yi fan, putra dari sahabat ibu nya. Yifan yang memang sudah mencintai Tao sejak dulu berusaha membuat sang pujaan hati jatuh cinta. kedua pindah ke Seoul, Korea setelah menikah."


**KRISTAO/ TAORIS**

**RATE: T**

**CAST: Wu Yi Fan/Kris**

**Huang Zi Tao/Tao (EXO M)**

**KrisTao**

**BaekYeol**

**KaiSoo**

**And other official Couple in Exo**

**Genre: Romance, Fluffy**

**Desclaimer: OOC, GenderSwitch(GS for uke) , EYD Berantakan, Typo**

**Do not Like , Do not Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Hi ~ maaf ya kalau aku gak sempat menyelesaikan Fanfic 'My innocent boy'. Baru sempat buka akun ffn ku karena sebelumnya aku lupa password dan di perparah dengan email ku yang gak bisa kebuka. Tapi aku janji kok bakal ngelanjutin ff itu. **_

_**Aku bawain ff baru lagi kali ini Genderswitch,ceritanya masih tetap Kris-Tao. Maklumin ya kalau chapter awal kurang panjang. Karena aku mau tahu reaksi kalian gimana sama ff ini. Kalau banyak yang suka aku bakal update cepat dan buat chapter panjang.**_

_**semoga banyak yang suka ya **____**. **_

_**Happy reading ~**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

/TAO POV/

Hari ini adalah hari yang mungkin akan merubah hidup ku. ku tatap pantulan diriku di kaca. Mereka bilang aku sangat cantik. Gaun putih tanpa lengan yang aku gunakan, make up sederhana yang membuatku terlihat begitu manis. Ya, hari ini aku akan menikah. Tepatnya aku dijodohkan oleh orangtuaku dengan putra sahabat orangtuaku.

Pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan tertutup yang hanya di hadiri oleh keluarga ku dan keluarga calon ada orang lain yang tahu. Apa kalian ingin tahu mengapa pernikahan ini tertutup ? aku hanya belum siap jika publik mengetahui kabar pernikahanku ini.

Aku masih 18 tahun dan kudengar calon suamiku adalah seorang laki-laki tampan berumur 23 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai seorang Actor sekaligus model terkenal. Sedangkan Aku adalah siswi kelas dua sekolah menengah ke atas. Aku bersekolah di sekolah swasta yang mana hanya orang-orang berkantung tebal yang bisa bersekolah disana. Tidak—aku bukanlah orang kaya. Orang tuaku—maksudku ibuku hanyalah seorang pegawai negeri di Qingdao. Dia bekerja di perusahaan terbesar seluruh Asia 'Wu Corp' perusahaan milik keluarga calon suamiku. Aku tidak memiliki ayah, ayahku pergi kesurga saat aku berumur 7 tahun. Aku bisa bersekolah di snapun ternyata karena campur tangan calon mertuaku.

Aku bukanlah murid yang pintar tapi aku juga tidak bodoh. Hanya saja, otakku ini terkandang terlalu lamban mencerna pelajaran yang setiap hari di berikan oleh guru disekolah. Lalu, apa kalian terheran bagaimana bisa aku yang bukanlah seorang anak bilionare menikah dengan putra pemilik Wu corp ? Ibuku bilang kedua orangtua ku dan kedua orangtua calon suamiku bersahabat dari mereka kecil. Ibu dari calon suamiku –Kim Jaejoong—bilang ketika dia melihatku, dia hanya menginginkan akulah yang menjadi menantunya. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal menurutku. Tapi ketika ibuku bilang bahwa ini adalah yang terbaik untukku, aku menyetujui nya begitu saja. Aku tidak pernah bisa membantah perkataan ibu.

CEKLEK

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah suara pintu yang terbuka. Aku melihat dua orang wanita yang masih begitu terlihat cantik. Mereka adalah calon mertuaku –Kim Jaejoong dan juga Ibuku –Kim Heechul

"Kau berkaca terlalu lama sayang. Apa yang sedang putri mama lakukan hmm ?" Mama menghampiriku dan menangkup kedua pipiki dengan tangan halusnya.

"Mama …" panggilku lirih

"Dia adalah yang terbaik untuk mu Taozi. Mama mempercayai nya untuk menjadi suamimu. Jadi tenang saja hnn ?" Ucap Mama. Di seperti bisa membaca pikiran ku yang sedang gundah memikirkan calon suamiku. Mataku berkaca-kaca ketika mengingat setelah aku mengucap janji suci di depan altar nanti, aku tidak lagi akan tinggal dengan mama.

"ssttt… kau tidak boleh menangis sayang." Ujar Jaejoong mama menenangkanku. Aku pun menganggukan kepalaku.

"Ini adalah hari bahagia mu sayang. Kau tidak boleh menangis hmm~ Papa pasti bahagia dia atas sana melihat putri satu-satu nya yang begitu manja dan cantik ini akan menikah"

"Hikss… Mama~ Apa papa juga akan bilang kalau ini adalah yang terbaik untukku ? a-aku masih begitu muda Mama~" isak ku . Mama langsung memelukku dan mengusap punggung telanjang ku dengan lembut.

"Apa kau merasa keberatan dengan pernikahan ini sayang ? Mama akan membatalkan pernikahan ini jika kau benar-benar merasa keberatan" Ujar Jaejoong Mama dan aku sungguh merasa bersalah begitu melihat wajah sedihnya

"Ti-tidak Mama, hanya saja . . . . Yi fan gege adalah orang yang sangat dingin. Dia jarang sekali tersenyum dan membuatku takut. Pertama kali kita bertemu saja, dia tidak mau membalas senyumanku. Dia hanya menatapku dengan tajam. Bagaimana—hikss—bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti aku membuat kesalahan dirumah kami, Yifan gege akan memukulku mama ? hikss aku takut sekali. Yifan gege terlihat begitu menyeramkan" Aku menatap dua wanita di hadapanku dengan sendu. Ya pertemuan pertama kami adalah di rumah Keluarga Wu, saat itu keluarga Wu mengundang ku dan ibuku untuk makan malam dan membicarakan soal pernikahan. Saat itu Yifan gege terlihat sangat tampan, dengan rambur blonde nya dan juga jas yang di pakainya. Dia memang sangat tampan malam itu, tapi tidak ada senyuman sama sekali di wajahnya. Aku berfikir pasti dia sangat lah tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini.

"Taozi sweety~ kau tidak perlu takut sayang. Yifan putraku adalah orang yang paling baik di dunia. Dia tidak akan menyakitimu sayang, justru dia akan menjagamu" jelas Jaejoong Mama

"jja~ kita harus ke altar sekarang. Calon suamimu sudah menunggu disana. Dia pasti tidak sabar untuk melihat calon istri kecil nya yang begitu manis ini" goda Mama dan membuatku tersipu malu.

Aku menuju Altar dengan Yunho Papa di sampingku. Dia menuntunku menuju calon suami ku menuju altar. Tubuh tinggi calon suamiku menghadap kearah pastor yang sudah siap untuk menikahkan kami. Begitu sampai, ia—Wu yifan—membalikan tubunya, tersenyum kecil—tapi begitu tampan ke arahku. Tangan nya terjulur ke arahku dan aku menyambutnya. Kami mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan tuhan. . Setelahnya Pastor mengatakan bahwa calon suamiku berhak menciumkuAir mata ku menetes begitu saja ketika bibir Yifan gege menyentuk lembut bibirku—ciuman pertamaku. Mulai saat ini aku bukanlah gadis kecil yang bisa bermanja kepada Mama. Aku adalah seorang istri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

****Kris-Tao****

Saat ini Tao dan Kris—panggilan Yifan-sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Wu. Mereka belum memiliki rumah baru untuk mereka sendiri. Karena Ibu dan mertua nya mengatakan. Pasangan pengantin baru itu tidak akan tinggal di china. Mereka akan pindah ke korea keesokan harinya. Itu di karenakan Yifan telah resmi menyetujui kontrak sebuah agency terkenal di Korea. Tao menangis hebat begitu mendengar dia akan tinggal di korea dan harus meninggalkan china. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan ibu nya seorang sendiri. Dan setelahnya Mama mengatakan kalau dia akan baik-baik saja. Tao menolak, dia hidup hanya berdua dengan ibu nya selama 10 tahun. Tetapi begitu ayah mertuanya menegaskan kalau dia adalah seorang istri sekarang, Tao langsung menghentikan tangis nya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?"

DEG

Suara berat seorang namja dihadapannya menyentak Tao menuju alam sadar nya kembali. Ia melamun memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika ia dan Kris tinggal di korea.  
di lihatnya Kris sudah mengenakan piyama dan rambut pirang nya masih basah. Lelaki tampan itu baru saja selesai mandi. Seketika Tao berubah gugup. Dia memang sudah mandi terlebih dahulu dari Kris. Tapi ketika memikirkan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang menikah dan ank aui adalah malam pertama mereka membuat Tao takut. Dia adalah seorang gadis polos berumur 18tahun yang tidak mengerti apapun tentang hal dewasa. Bahkan ciuman pertamanya adalah dengan Suami nya di hadapan pastor pagi tadi.

"Aku…"

"Pergilah tidur Taozi. Besok kita akan take off pukul 10 dan besok kita harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan kita bawa" jelas Kris. Seketika Tao menundukan kepalanya ketika mengingat ia akan pindah ke korea. Kenapa harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ? pikirnya

"Gege . . . ." panggil Tao pada Kris yang saat ini sudah duduk di atas ranjang di samping nya. Lelaki tampan itu sedang membaca buku. Tao memberanikan menatap mata tajam Kris. Mata itu tidak lagi menatap Tao dengan tajam seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Justru mata itu menatapnya dengan begitu lembut sekarang.

"Bisakah. . . bisakah kita membatalkan jadwal penerbangan besok ?" pinta Tao memberanikan diri. Kris menatap Tao heran. "Kenapa ?" Tao menundukan kepalanya, takut Kris akan memarahinya

"Ma-maksudku. . . bisakah kita mengundur waktu keberangkatan kita menjadi sore hari ? Aku…aku masih ingin bersama Mama…" suara nya semakin kecil saat ia menyuarakan permintaan nya. Tao mencengkram erat selimut yang menutupi kaki sampai pahanya begitu tidak mendengar jawaban dari Kris. Ia kembali memberanikan diri menatap Kris. Dan yang ia lihat adalah suami tampan nya itu sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil di bibir seksi itu.

"Aku baru mengingat bahwa istri ku ini adalah seorang Gadis kecil dan begitu manja kepada ibunya" ujar Kris terkekeh . Tao menjadi Takut Kris akan marah padanya karena dia adalah gadis kecil yang begitu manja

"Maaf…" Tao menundukan kepalanya, dan di rasakan nya tangan besar mengacak rambut nya dengan lembut

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, Kau pasti masih ingin berlama-lama bersama Heechul mama. Aku akan menghubungi manajer ku untuk mengundur jadwal penerbangan kita besok. Sekarang sudah malam, kau harus tidur Taozi"

"Gege, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu "

"Apa itu Taozi ?"

"Gege pasti terpaksa menerima pernikahan ini kan ?" Tanya Tao, Kris mengerutkan dahi nya bingung. Kenapa Tao bertanya seperti itu ? ia masih belum mengerti apa yang Tao pikirkan dan rasakan saat ini. Dan ia berjanji akan memahami istri kecil nya mulai sekarang.

"Apakah kau merasa terpaksa Taozi ?" Tao merenggut tidak suka. Dirinya bertanya kepada Kris tetapi kenapa Kris malah balik bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama pula.

"Kenapa Gege balik bertanya ?"

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab terlebih dulu , Taozi"

"Awalnya aku tidak mau. Pertama kali aku melihat Gege, sejujurnya aku takut dan berfikir Gege adalah orang yang sangat galak. Gege terus menatapku dengan tajam waktu itu. Jadi aku berpikir mungkin saja suatu saat nanti gege akan memukulku karena aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang istri yang baik" ujar Tao panjang lebar dan Kris tertawa kecil. Lelaki tampan itu mengacak rambut istri manis nya karena gemas. Saat ini keduanya duduk berhadapan di atas ranjang.

"Apakah aku terlihat sangat menyeramkan sehingga kau berpikir aku akan memukulmu ?" Tanya Kris merasa geli sendiri dan Tao menganggukan kepalanya polos

"Sekarang Gege harus menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Baiklah ~ bolehkah aku menjawab dengan jujur ?"

"Kenapa gege aneh sekali ? tentu saja gege harus menjawab dengan jujur!" ujar Tao sedikit kesal karena ia merasa Kris sedang mengulur waktu.

"Sebenarnya kita telah di jodohkan sedari kau berumur 8 tahun Taozi"

"A-apa ? be-benarkah Ge ?" Tanya Tao terkejut. Kris menganggukan kepalanya

"Mungkin kau tidak ingat karena dulu kau masih begitu kecil. Aku dan keluarga sering kali berkunjung kerumah mu. Kau adalah putri seorang Huang Hangeng, lelaki yang begitu Tampan dan juga baik hati. Pertama kali aku berkunjung kerumah kalian, saat itu umurku 9 tahun. Aku melihatmu berjalan sendiri diruang keluarga sederhana kalian. Tao kecil begitu menggemaskan, ketika Mama Heechul memanggilmu. Kau malah berlari kearah ku lalu memeluk kaki ku, ank au menggumamkan bahasa bayi yang tidak aku mengerti. Saat aku menatap mata Taozi kecil, yang ada di pikiran ku adalah 'Aku akan menjaga Taozi selamanya' "

"Be-benarkah ge ?" Tanya Tao gugup

"Aku juga tidak tahu. . .ketika Mama mengatakan kalau kita akan menikah. Sejujurnya Aku begitu senang. Mama memperlihatkan foto mu kepadaku. Yang ada di pikiran adalah kau begitu cantik dan juga manis. Tidak berubah, senyum mu masih begitu menggemaskan. Dan saat makan malam untuk membicarakan pernikahan mereka. Aku hanya tidak bisa melepas pandanganku darimu Taozi. Maaf karena aku membuatmu takut ank au menjadi salah paham"

Tao terdiam begitu mendengar penjelasan Kris.

'_Kau begitu cantik dan manis'_

'_Aku begitu senang karena kita akan menikah'_

'_Aku tidak bisa melepas pandanganku darimu Taozi'_

Tao menjadi semakin gugup. Pipinya memerah entah karena apa. Bukankah itu berarti Kris . . . .

"Apa kau menyukaiku G_e _?" Tanya Tao tanpa sadar. Gadis panda itu berkata pelan

"Ya, aku memang menyukai—tidak, aku mencintaimu Taozi." Jawab Kris lembut dan menatap Tao penuh cinta

DEG

_Apa aku baru saja mendengar kalau Yifan gege mengatakan ia mencintaiku ?_

"Maafkan aku. Pasti pernyataanku sangat mengejutkan mu" ujar Kris merasa bersalah begitu melihat wajah polos Tao yang terlihat bingung

"Tidak gege. Se-seharunya aku yang meminta maaf karena belum bisa membalas cinta gege."

"Apa kau memiliki kekasih Tao ? atau seseorang yang kau sukai ?" tanya Kris. Ia berharap jawaban tidak lah yang keluar dari bibir seksi manis istrinya ini

"Tidak ada gege "

"Benarkah ?" Kris menatap dalam kedua bola mata Tao dan ia melihat kejujuran dari mata istrinya tersebut. Tao menganggukan kepalanya meyakinkan suaminya yang lebih tua 5 tahun dari nya itu.

"Aku … aku akan belajar menjadi istri yang baik untuk gege. Aku bisa memasak, aku juga bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik. Aku juga akan . . . belajar untuk mencintai gege"

"Oh, terima kasih sayang ~ aku berjanji akan melindungi mu, dan juga memberikan kebahagiaan untuk mu dan anak-anak kita kelak" Kris membawa Tao kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Sesekali namja tampan itu menciumi pipi Tao.

"A-anak ?" begitu mendengar kata 'Anak' pikiran Tao langsung teringat bahwa saat ini adalah malam pertama mereka. Kris tidak akan menyentuhnya kan ?. Begitu merasakan tubuh Tao yang tersentak ketika ia menyebutkan kata anak, Kris tersenyum mengerti. Pasti Tao takut jika ia akan menyentuh nya sekarang.

"Tenang saja sayang. Aku sudah berjanji kepada orang tua kita, kalau aku akan menyentuh istriku ini ketika kau sudah berumur 21 dan siap memiliki anak. Mungkin aku akan menyentuh mu tapi hanya sekedar pelukan dan ciuman. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu lebih dari itu" jelas Kris dan Tao langsung memeluk Kris. Membenamkan wajah nya ke dalam dada bidang Kris. Ia begitu malu ketika Kris mengatakan 'akan menyentuhnya' .

"Dan mulai sekarang . . . setiap malam, kau harus tidur di dalam pelukanku sayang"

"Arraseo gege ~"

"Ah ~ ternyata benar apa yang Mama Heechul bilang. Bahasa koreamu begitu bagus"

"Aku baru menyadari nya sekarang. Sebelumnya mama tidak pernah menuntuku untuk bisa berbahasa korea walaupun mama berasal dari korea. Tapi 3 bulan yang lalu Mama mulai mengajariku berbahasa korea. ternyata itu karena aku akan tinggal di korea bersama gege"

Kris tersenyum mendengar ocehan Tao yang terdengar begitu polos dan menggemaskan di telinganya. Ia mencium pipi Tao lembut membuat Tao menghentikan ocehannya.

"Ini sudah larut malam. Saat nya kita tidur Taozi"

Kris membawa Tao kedalam pelukannya di balik selimut tebal mereka. Ia mematikan lampu kecil di meja nakas di samping ranjang. Tao membalas pelukan Kris. Walau tubuhnya masih merasa aneh karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia tidur di pelukan orang lain terlebih lelaki selain ibunya.

_CUP_!

"Goodnight my love"

_CUP!_

"Jaljayo, Yifan gege~"

Setelah mengecup bibir masing-masing pasangan pengantin baru itu memejamkan mata menuju alam mimpi mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***Kris-Tao***

"Selamat pagi, princess" sapa Ayah mertua Tao ketika menantu mereka sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Selamat pagi Papa, Mama. Maaf aku bangun telat. Aku sungguh sangat lelah karena acara kemarin" ujar Tao. Ia merasa begitu malu karena ia bangun telat dan tidak bisa menunjukan bahwa ia adalah menantu yang baik.

"It's okay, nya Princess kita satu ini terlihat bahagia, apa terjadi sesuatu semalam ? " Jaejoong mengelus rambut hitam panjang Tao. Tao tersipu malu, tiba-tiba bayangan ketika ia mencium Kris sebelum tidur melintas di kepalanya.

"Mama, dimana Yifan gege ?" Tanya Tao. Karena saat ia membuka matanya, ia sudah tidak menemukan Kris di samping dirinya.

"Dia sedang menjemput Heechul jie jie, sayang. Sekaligus mengurus masalah penerbangan kalian ke korea hari ini" jawab Jaejoong

"Aku meminta Gege, mengundur penerbangan kami karena aku masih ingin berlama-lama bersama Mama dan Jaejoong Mama"

"Apa kau tidak ingin berlama-lama bersama Papa, Taozi ?" Tanya Yunho cemburu. Tao terkekeh canggung kepada Junmyeon.

"Aku masih ingin berlama-lama bersama kalian semua ~"

Mereka kemudian memulai sarapan bersama mereka hingga satu jam kemudian ketika ia dan Ibu mertua nya berada di ruang keluarga. ia mendengar suara lembut seorang wanita memanggilnya dan memeluknya dari belakang

"MAMA!~" pekik Tao senang

"Ah~sayang sekali kami telat melewatkan sarapan bersama " ujar Heechul. Yeoja cantik itu mendudukan dirinya di samping kiri Tao dan Kris berada di samping kanan Tao.

"Apa Mama belum sarapan ?" Tanya Tao, gadis manis itu menatap ibu nya khawatir

"Mama dan suamimu sudah sarapan di rumah tadi" Heechul mengelus rambut halus Tao.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Mama. Karena sore nanti aku dan yi fan gege akan berangkat ke korea" ujar Tao manja. Ia memeluk mama nya erat. Membiarkan mamanya mengusap lembut rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Menantu ku yang manis begitu manja ~" Goda Jaejoong membuat pipi Tao memerah. Ia sangat malu karena Mertua nya mengatai ia manja di hadapan suami nya. Kris yang melihat kelakuan Tao yang masih memeluk Mama nya erat hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jae, apa Yunho sudah berangkat kerja ?" Tanya Heechul dan Yixing menganggukan kepalanya

"Dia ada meeting pagi ini , jie. Kau tau, kemarin Yunho sangat—"

Kedua nya kembali larut dalam pembicaraan ibu rumah tangga mereka. Melupakan seorang gadis manis yang sedang merenggut sebal karena di abaikan. Sedangkan di samping Tao, Kris—suami nya—sedang sibuk dengan Ipad nya. Seperti nya namja tampan itu sedang mengurus pekerjaan.

"Kenapa kalian berdua malah mengabaikan ku ?" Tao memeluk pinggang heechul dari belakang. Meletakkan dagunya di atas pundak wanita kesayangannya itu. Bibir nya mengerucut lucu

"Mama pikir kau ingin mengobrol dengan suami mu sayang. Bukankah kalian belum berbicara berdua sedari kau bangun tidur ?" ujar Jaejoong . Tao terunduk malu. Ah ia sudah menjadi istri yang buruk di hadapan mama dan mertuanya karena mengabaikan suaminya—Pikir Tao

"Maafkan aku ~"

"tidak perlu meminta maaf Taozi" Kris menggenggam tangan Tao dengan semakin menundukan kepalanya. Ia begitu merindukan mamanya dan ingin segera menghabiskan waktu bersama mamanya sebelum ia berangkat ke korea. ia sampai melupakan Kris yang bahkan belum di sapanya.

"Apa gege memakan sarapan dengan baik ? maafkan aku karena bangun telat dan tidak memasak untuk gege" ujar Tao. Gadis manis itu memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Kris. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang sang suami. Awalnya Kris terkejut dengan perlakuan Tao, tapi ia langsung tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Tao. Rupanya Istri manis nya ini benar-benar berusaha untuk mengerti dirinya dan menjadi istri yang baik.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Taozi. Gege memakan sarapan dengan baik. Heechul Mama memasakkan sesuatu yang enak untuk gege pagi tadi" mendengar nama ibu nya, Tao kembali mengingat jika ibu nya dan juga ibu mertuanya sedang bersama mereka. Ia merasa malu sekarang karena sudah memeluk Kris di hadapan kedua wanita cantik itu. Pipi nya memerah hebat, Tao melepaskan pelukan nya pada Kris dan menatap kedua wanita cantik di samping nya dengan malu

"Putri Mama begitu manis ~" ujar Jaejoong dan Heechul bersamaan. Menggoda Tao

"Berhenti menggoda istri ku Mama. Bukankah kalian ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama ? apa yang akan kalian lakukan ?" Tanya Kris

"Ah Kau benar. Jadi menantu ku sayang. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hm ?"

"Mama, bagaimana kalau kita belanja ? lalu pergi ke kebun binatang, lalu kita pegi menonton film ?!" usul Tao dengan mata berbinar. Ah ia ingin sekali pergi ke kebun binatang untuk melihat panda, lalu menonton film romantis di bioskop dan setelah nya menghabiskan waktu berbelanja.

" No no no ~ kau tidak akan memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk itu sayang"

"Mama ~" rajuk Tao manja kepada ibunya

"bagaimana kalau kita pergi berbelanja saja ?" usul Jaejoong dan di setujui oleh Heechul dan juga Tao

"Tapi ingat. Kalian tidak boleh pergi terlalu lama. Kembali pada pukul satu" ujar Kris dan Tao mendelik tidak setuju.

"Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat gege ? sekarang saja sudah pukul 9 . berarti aku hanya memiliki waktu 4 jam bersama Mama dan itupun di potong perjalanan membutuhkan waktu 1 jam" raut wajah Tao berubah sendu

"Jam 3 pesawat kita take off dan gege tidak ingin kau dan Mama kelelahan, Taozi. Jadi mengertilah" ujar Kris tegas "Kalian bersenang-senang lah, aku harus pergi menemui manajer ku di kantor agency kami" Kris menghampiri kedua wanita cantik yg sudah tidak muda lagi lalu mencium pipi mereka. Dan ia tidak lupa untuk memeluk dan mencium istri manis nya yang masih saja merajuk "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan jangan terlalu banyak bermain, gege tidak ingin kau kelelahan" ingat Kris kepada Tao dan di angguki kepala oleh istrinya. dan setelah nya namja tampan yang tidak lajang lagi itu meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Wu

"jja ~ cepat ganti bajumu dan kita berangkat sayang"

"Arraseo Mama !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

********** Kris3Tao**********

"Mama . . . . hikss…"

"Ssshhhh… jangan menangis, sayang".

"Aku pasti akan merindukan Mama".

Saat ini Tao, Kris, ibu nya dan ibu mertua nya sudah berada di Guangzhou Baiyun International Airport. Heechul dan Jaejoong sedang melepas kepergian Tao dan Kris saat ini. Tanpa Yunho, karena Tuan Wu yang terhormat itu sedang ada Meeting penting dengan klien dan itu tidak bisa di tunda. Karena bagi Yunho sangatlah pantang menunda pekerjaan.

"Mama pasti juga akan merindukan mu, sayang. berhenti menangis hm ? sebentar lagi pesawat mu akan take off" Heechul mengusap surai hitam sang putri yang saat ini sedang menangis di dalam pelukannya. Dirinya sendiri sedang berusaha menahan air matanya, karena kalau ia menangis pasti sang Putri akan menolak untuk pergi.

"Mama berjanji akan menjaga kesehatan kan ? hiksss…"

"Tenang saja, Princess. Kau tidak lupakan kalau Mama mu akan tinggal bersama mertua mu ini. Mama janji akan selalu mengingatkan Heechul jie untuk tidak makan terlambat". Jaejoong mencoba membujuk Tao, dan setelah nya Tao langsung memeluk Jaejoong memgucapkan terimakasih dan dia juga pasti akan merindukan ibu dan ayah mertuanya yang sangat baik terhadapnya.

"Baby, ayo … sudah waktunya" Kris mengingatkan Tao yang masih saja tersedu di pelukan sang ibu begitu mendengar pengumuman bahwa pesawat menuju seoul akan Take off 30 menit lagi. Setelah kembali memeluk dan mengecup pipi ibu dan ibu mertuanya, Tao langsung memeluk Kris. Karena kalau dia tidak melakukan itu mugkin saja dia tidak akan mau berangkat.

"Mama, kami berangkat" pamit Kris pada ibu dan ibu mertuanya

"Hati-hati, sayang. Kau harus menjaga istrimu dengan baik"

"Tentu, Mama"

.

.

.

.

********** Kris3Tao**********

Saat ini pasangan pengantin baru—Kris dan Tao—sudah berada di dalam pesawat yang membawa mereka menuju Seoul. Kris memang sengaja membeli tiket first class, karena ingin membuat sang istri nyaman.

"Mata mu bengkak, sayang". goda Kris pada sang istri yang sedang membaca buku sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan sang suami.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Tao panik dan kemudian mengambil kaca di tas tangan nya "Urghh ~ Mata ku jadi seperti kodok. Pasti aku bertambah jelek". Gerutu Tao dan membuat Kris tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau masih tetap cantik, sayangku" goda Kris dan sukses membuat pipi sang istri merona lucu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gege, dimana kita akan tinggal nanti ? apa kita akan tinggal di apartement ?" tanya Tao pada sang suami yang saat ini sedang memeluk dirinya. Kedua nya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal yang akan mereka tempati.

Saat ini di Seoul sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore, suhu pun sudah terasa dingin karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin. Begitu kedua nya turun dari pesawat, mereka sudah di jemput oleh Manajer dan bodyguard keluarga Wu dan yang membuat Tao terkejut adalah, kedua nya di jemput menggunakan sebuah mobil limousine.

"Kita akan tinggal di kediaman keluargaku,sayang".

"Kita tidak jadi tinggal di apartemen ?" tanya Tao menatap Kris dengan mata panda nya yang imut membuat Kris tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium bibir sang pujaan hati.

"Papa melarang kita untuk tinggal di Apartement" jawab Kris

"Wae ?~" tanya Tao penasaran. Kris menatap sang istri dengan lembut kemudian mengecup bibirnya

"Rumah itu dulu milik orang tua Papa. Sebelum pindah ke Ghuangzou Papa dan Mama tinggal disana. Papa adalah asli orang korea, tetapi Kakek meninggal saat Papa berumur 10 tahun dan beberapa tahun kemudian Nenek menikah lagi dengan Kakek ku saat ini yang berdarah china, kemudian mereka pindah untuk tinggal di Ghuangzou. Jadi yeah, initi nya Papa hanya bilang, kalau rumah itu tidak ada yang menempati kecuali para maid yang sampai sekarang masih bekerja disana".

"Aaaa ~ ternyata seperti itu ceritanya~" ujar Tao dengan polos membuat sang suami kembali mencium bibirnya dan Tao tersipu malu karena itu.

"Nah ~ kita sudah sampai sayang"

"Eoh ?" Tao langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya keluar jendela mobil. Dan dia menatap Kagum keadaan sekitar. Mertua nya memang sangatlah kaya. Rumah ini begitu besar, Tao pun ragu kalau menyebut nya sebagai rumah. "Ini terlihat seperti istana" gumam Tao dan Kris tersenyum geli melihat kepolosan sang istri yang sedang menganggumi Rumah keluarga nya. begitu turun dari Limousine Tao kembali berdecak kagum. Ternyata taman yang terdapat di kanan-kiri nya tadi yang indahnya melebihi taman kota sekalipun ada di dalam rumah ini! Pantas saja tadi sebelum masuk mereka di sambut dengan gerbang yang begitu tinggi.

"Kau suka ?" tanya Kris begitu mereka sudah berada di dalam

"Tentu saja, gege. Ini seperti berada di dalam istana~" jawab Tao . rumah ini memiliki 3 tingkat dan terdapat lift kecil di dalam nya, rumah ini juga memiliki basement sendiri. Semua nya di padu dengan warna putih dan emas. Tao masih asik mengamati istana mewah milik keluarga sang suami tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seorang wanita paruh baya dan sepuluh maid yang menghampiri mereka.

"Tuan Wu yi fan" wanita tua dan kesepuluh maid tersebut membungkuk hormat pada Kris

"Shin ahjumma. Sayang, kemari" Panggil Kris pada Tao. Tao terlihat bingung kemudian menghampiri sang suami

"Ini Shin ahjumma. Dia sudah bekerja pada keluarga kami selama 40 tahun" jelas Kris pada Tao yang masih terlihat bingung

"Selamat datang, Nyonya Tao" Shin ahjumma membungkuk hormat pada Tao. Dan di balas senyuman manis oleh gadis berwajah imut itu. Tao sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sepuluh maid yang berada di belakang Shin ahjumma. Ia menatap sang suami, meminta penjelasan.

"Kesepuluh maid itu adalah maid utama di dalam kediaman ini, sayang. dan masih ada beberapa maid lainnya". Jelas Kris dan Tao mengangguk kepalanya tanda dia mengerti.

"Shin ahjumma".

"Ne' Tuan Yi fan".

"Aku dan istriku akan beristirahat sekarang, kami akan turun makan malam pukul 8 nanti. Telepon ke kamar kami kalau makan malam sudah siap. Dan besok jangan lupa untuk merapikan beberapa pakaian kami yang ada di koper di ruang penyimpan pakaian." Ujar Kris tegas. Shin ahjumma dan kesepuluh maid itu pun mengangguk patuh

"Kami mengerti Tuan Yi fan, Nyonya Tao. Selamat beristirahat" dan setelah nya Kris membawa Tao ke kamar mereka yang terdapat di lantai dua. Selama menuju kamar mereka, Kris menjelaskan bahwa terdapat 7 kamar di kediaman ini. 4 kamar di lantai 2—salah satu nya kamar milik mereka dan kamar milik orang tua Kris— dan 3 kamar di lantai tiga. Begitu sampai di kamar mereka, Tao kembali berdecak kagum. Kamar yang akan dirinya dan sang suami tempati sangatlah luas dan mewah. Kris bilang ia sengaja mendekor ulang kamar yang akan mereka tempati. Kamar mereka juga terhubung langsung dengan Ruang pakaian, Kamar mandi, dan satu Kamar kosong yang jika mengingat nya membuat Tao merona hebat sekaligus bahagia. Kris bilang kamar kosong tersebut akan menjadi kamar bayi mereka nanti.

"Sayang, lebih baik kau mandi terlebih dahulu." ujar Kris pada Tao

"Ne' gege ~" Tao langsung melesat kedalam kamar mandi di kamar mandi yang terdapat di dalam kamar mereka. Kris tersenyum kecil melihat tingkat polos sang istri kecil nya. kalau dirinya tidak mengingat janji nya pada Tao dan orang tua mereka, mungkin dirinya akan langsung menyerang Tao begitu mereka sampai di kamar. Mencumbu sang istri atau mungkin melakukan malam pertama mereka.

"Aishh .. apa yang aku fikirkan." Kris menggeleng kepalanya ketika pikiran kotor mengenai sang istri melintas di kepalanya. "Lebih baik aku mandi" lalu Kris keluar kamar dan memilih membersihkan dirinya di kamarnya terdahulu, sekaligus mendinginkan kepalanya dari bayangan istrinya yang saat ini sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sudah 45 menit terlewati dan Tao baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Gadis cantik itu Masih mengenakan bathrobe dan tangan kanan nya memegang handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Begitu melihat sekeliling nya, ia tidak menemukan sang suami.

"Kemana, Yifan gege ? lebih baik aku berpakaian." Tao membuka pintu sebuah ruangan yang Kris bilang kalau itu adalah ruangan untuk pakaian mereka.

"Kenapa ruangan ini luas sekali . . ." gumam Tao begitu melihat ruang pakaian milik dirinya dan sang suami. Terdapat 2 lemari besar yang saling berhadapan di ruang tersebut. Meja kecil di tempat menyimpan aksesoris dan 2 lemari kaca tempat menyimpan sepatu &amp; Tas di pojok kanan. Dia membuka salah satu lemari yang ada di sebelah kanan nya dan tidak menemukan pakaian nya, justru pakaian yang ada dalam lemari tersebut adalah pakaian untuk lelaki

"Pasti ini milik Kris gege." Begitu kaos, kemeja dan pakaian lelaki lainnya terdapat di dalam lemari tersebut. Kemudian dia membuka lemari yang terdapat di sebelah kiri nya dan benar saja, isi dari lemari tersebut adalah pakaian untuk perempuan. Tao mengernyit bingung begitu melihat pakaian yang ia rasa bukan miliknya. Terdapat baju santai, dress santai, piama dan gaun pesta di dalam lemari tersebut. Tao mengambil salah satu piama bergambar hewan kesukaannya—Panda—dan ternyata piama tersebut pas di tubuhnya. "Seperti nya ini memang sudah di siapkan untukku." Setelah berpakaian kemudian ia kembali ke kamar dan menemukan sang suami di ranjang mereka, Tao mengernyit bingung begitu melihata pakaian yang Kris pakai saat ini berbeda dengan pakaian yang dipakai beberapa waktu lalu.

"Gege sudah mandi ?" tanya Tao kemudian menempatkan dirinya di samping Kris yang saat ini sedang menyandar di kepala ranjang sambil membaca buku.

"Sudah, sayang." Kris menatap sang istri yang saat ini terlihat imut dengan piama bergambar panda di tubuhnya. Pasti ibu nya yang menyiapkan itu.

"Gege sangat ingin memelukmu, kemarilah." Kris membawa Tao kepelukannya. Dan menyandarkan kepala sang pujaan hati di dada bidang nya. menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lekukaan leher sang istri, mencium aroma strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh sang istri.

"Wangi mu seperti bayi, sayang" ucap Kris di lekukan leher sang istri sambil sesekali mencium nya. membuat Tao tertawa kecil karena merasa geli.

"Gege ~ hentikan,itu terasa seperti kau menggelitik leher ku." Pinta Tao dan Kris langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher sang istri. Tao melihat jam dan ternyata masih jam setengah delapan berarti mereka mempunyai waktu setengah jam untuk istirahat.

"Gege, kapan Tao akan mulai sekolah ? Tanya Tao begitu ia ingat tentang sekolah nya

"Kau akan memulai sekolah minggu depan, sayang." jawab Kris sambil mengusap surai hitam gadis nya

"Kenapa harus minggu depan ?." tanya Tao bingung

"Gege akan mengajakmu berkeliling supaya kau mengenal Seoul sayang. Gege juga akan mulai bekerja minggu depan." Jelas Kris. Mendengar kata bekerja, Tao menjadi ingin tahu pekerjaan seperti apa yang di jalani sang suami.

"Bekerja ? Gege seorang aktor kan ? Film dan drama apa saja yang akan Gege bintangi ?" tanya Tao penasaran. Gadis manis itu menatap Kri. Dan Kris bisa melihat ada kekhawatiran di mata sang istri. Kris mengelus pipi sang istri dengan tangan besar nya, kemudian menjelaskan

"Ya, kau benar sayang. minggu depan Agensi gege akan mengadakan konferensi press untuk memperkenalkan gege secara resmi di dunia hiburan korea. saat di China gege hanya membintangi film dan drama pendek saja."

"Apa itu . . . film dan drama romantis ?"

"kau benar, sayang. dan suamimu ini selalu menjadi tokoh utama." Jawab Kris. Kekhawatiran semakin terihat jelas di mata Tao, Tao sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa gelisah. Teman-teman sekolah nya sewaktu di china mengatakan Drama/Film romantis itu pasti terdapat adegan mesra antara tokoh utama pria dan wanita seperti ciuman, berpelukan dan berpegangan tangan.

"A-apa … Gege pernah ber—ciuman dengan lawan main gege ?" tanya Tao lagi. Dia memang tidak pernah melihat film/drama Kris karena dia bukan seorang yang hobi menghabiskan waktu di depan televise. Kris tersenyum kecil melihat kekhawatiran di wajah sang istri, dirinya yakin kalau saat ini sang istri sudah merasa nyaman dengan dirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, sayang. Selama ini gege selalu menggunakan pemeran pengganti untuk adegan berciuman dan adegan mesra lainnya."

"Be-benarkah ?" tanya Tao kurang yakin pada jawaban Kris dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Kris "Ya, sayang. Mama selalu mengingatkan gege untuk tidak mencium atau menyentuh gadis lain kecuali istri gege." Jelas Kris

"Ba-bagaimana dengan mantan kekasih gege ? " tanya Tao masih tidak puas dengan semua jawaban Kris. Kris mengembangkan senyumnya. Oh ternyata sang istri adalah seseorang dengan rasa penasaran yang besar.

"Ciuman pertamaku kulakukan di hadapan pastor bersama istriku yang cantik ini" jawab Kris sambil menggerakan telunjuknya menelusuri garis wajah cantik Tao. Dari hidung mancungnya dan berhenti saat ibu jarinya mengusap lembur bibir kissable Tao. Dengan perlahan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang istri. Ciuman yang lembut, menyampaikan bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai sang istri.

Kris merasakan tubuh Tao menegang dan kaos di bagian dadanya di cengkram erat oleh Tao begitu dia mulai melumat bibir bawah Tao, mengulumnya lembut sambil sesekali mengecup bibir sang istri.

Kris tersenyum di sela lumatan nya pada bibir Tao begitu dia merasa Tao sudah mulai tenang. Ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka yang begitu intim setelah menikah karena sebelumnya Kris hanya berani mengecup atau menempelkan bibir nya saja. Kris semakin memperdalam ciumannya begitu mendegar lenguhan Tao ketika ia mulai menggigit bibir sang istri.

"Eunghhhhh" Lenguhan Tao terdengar. Kali ini disertai dengan lengan mungin gadis manis itu yang memukul dada sang suami. Memberitahu kalau saat ini dia membutuhkan udara.

Kris melepaskan tautan bibir nya dan menatap wajah Tao yang memerah. Istrinya semakin terlihat cantik. Bibir kissable nya yang begitu menggoda kini terlihat membengkak dan berwarna merah. Dia juga merasakan bibirnya sendiri membengkak.

"Apa yang gege lakukan barusan ? aku baru pertama kali melakukannya." Tanya Tao. Wajah nya memerah ia tenggelamkan pada lekukan leher Kris dengan kedua tangan melingkar di pinggang sang suami.

"Itu adalah ciuman yang sebenarnya, sayang. Gege juga baru pertama kali melakukannya." Jawab Kris terkekeh kecil. "Lain kali kau harus membalas nya ya ?" pinta Kris dan Tao hanya menatap bingung karena tidak mengerti maksud Kris

"Jja ~ ayo kita turun kebawah, ini sudah waktu nya makan malam."

"Kajja ~~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di musim dingin. di sebuah ruang mewah, tepatnya kamar tidur, terlihat seorang Gadis berambut hitam legam menggeliat dari tidurnya. Gadis manis itu membuka matanya, ia melirik jam dinding di kamar dan jam menunjukan pukul 6 lewat 10 menit. Tao—Gadis manis yang beberapa hari lalu baru saja menikah dengan seorang pemuda tampan—menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan bermaksud ingin bangkit dari ranjang nya tapi tertahan begitu merasakan sepasang lengan kekar melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Tao membalikan tubuhnya dan menemukan Kris yang masih terlelap dan terlihat sangat tampan. Ia kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas bantal dan memilih menatap wajah sang suami. Ini pertama kalinya ia bangun dan mendapati Kris di sebelahnya. Tao memperhatikan garis wajah tampan Kris, baru menyadari kalau suaminya semakin tampan kalau di lihat sedekat ini. Mata besar nya terpaku pada bibir sang suami yang terlihat begitu seksi. Tao merasa wajah nya memanas dan jantung nya berdebar kencang, mengingat semalam—sebelum tidur, dirinya dan Kris kembali berciuman dengan Kris yang 'mengajarinya' cara berciuman yang 'benar'.

"Gege, ayo bangun~" Tao menepu pelan dada Kris pelan. Tidak lama kemudian, Kris menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan mata setajam musang itu pun terbuka.

"Sayang, ini masih sangat pagi. Kenapa kau sudah bangun ? ayo tidur lagi" ujar Kris. Namja tampan itu kembali menutup matanya dan menarik sang istri kedalam pelukannya. Bibir Tao mengerucut lucu.

"Ini sudah jam 6, gege. Ayo banguuuun ~" Tao kembali memukul pelan dada Kris

"Kau harus memberikan morning kiss ku, sayang." ucap Kris menggoda di telinga Tao

"A-apa ?" wajah Tao bersemu merah. Ia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang suami "Ti-tidak mauuu ~"

"Aigoo ~ istriku malu eoh ?" goda Kris

CUP

"Ishhhh ~ gege menyebalkan." Tao segera beranjak dari ranjang mereka menuju kamar mandi. Wajah nya semakin merah padam begitu Kris mengecup bibir nya dengan tiba-tiba

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be continued. . . . .

**Mind To Review ? **


End file.
